nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mystery Box
The '''Mystery Box' (also known as the Random Box, Help Box, and the Box) is a random weapon generator. The Mystery Box is a wooden box with two flashing golden question marks. Buying a weapon will cost 950 points (10 with Fire Sale and Bonfire Sale). When you press the action button, the available weapons will loop until one randomly selected weapon will stop. This process takes about four-five seconds. If the weapon isn't picked up in 12 seconds, the gun will sink back into the box. Many people prefer to buy their weapons here because it is the only place to get powerful weapons such as the Ray Gun, MG42, M1919 Browning, HK21, RPK, and Thundergun. The Ray Gun and Thundergun are most commonly recived by using glitches. It also allows you to buy wall weapons for less. However, in some, cases, the player may recieve a weapon that is actually cheaper off the wall than from the Box. On the Wii version, the light is a foggy green color. In Mob of the Dead, the box appears as a chest and the sound is hellish. Spawn Locations Nacht der Untoten *In the "Help Room", in a corner to the left of the door connecting the room to the starting area. Verrückt *Power room, across from the power switch. (initial) *Left upstairs, next to the wall barrier. *Left balcony, next to the door to the power room. *Right hallway, directly in front of the door. *Spawn room, next to Juggernog on the right side. Shi No Numa *Downstairs from spawn room. (initial) *Doctor's quarters. *Storage hut. *Communications room. *Fishing hut. *Next to spawn room. Der Riese *Courtyard, opposite the power switch *Front of Teleporter A. *Balcony in Teleporter B room. *End of catwalk in Teleporter C room. *Animal testing lab. *Far wall adjacent to furnace in garage. Kino der Toten *Spawn room. (never initial) *Upper hall, in front of the door. *Lower hall, near the door to the alley . *Back room, next to a window. *Near power switch in theater. *Near Juggernog in theater. *Dressing room. *Foyer room. *Alley way. "Five" *Animal testing lab. *Weapons testing lab. *Small lab room. *Either side of the spawn room. (never initial) *In the war room. (never initial) Ascension *Power room (initial) *Down the stairs from the power room near Mule Kick *Across from the rocket launch bay. *Right by all three Lunar Landers *Next to Stamin-Up *In the corner of the spawn room. Call of the Dead *Top of the lighthouse. *Spawn area (never inital) *On the other side of the lighthouse in front of a pool. *On the balcony in front of the lighthouse. *At the far end of the ship, in front of Mule Kick *In the room directly below the power room. Shangri-La *In the cave near the AK-74u *In the waterfall area near Mule Kick. *In the spawn area. (never initial) *Directly across the power switches. (never initial) Moon *Receiving Bay next to Quick Revive. (never initial) *Power Room next to the Stakeout *Outside by the teleporter *Bio-Dome, next to PhD Flopper. Nuketown Zombies *Near yellow house garage. *Near garden patch in green house backyard. *Near doghouse ruins in yellow house backyard. (possible inital) *Near fallout shelter in green house backyard. (possible inital) *Inside the green house near the stairs. Green Run *Diner. (initial) *Bus depot. *Balcony in house in farm. *Upstairs in bar in town. *Back alley in town. *Power room. Town *Upstairs in bar. *Back alley, near Double Tap 2.0. Farm *Balcony in house. Bus Depot *Sidewalk outside. Die Rise *Upside-down half of building. (initial) *"Forbidden Corner". *Food Court. Mob of the Dead *Warden's office. (possible initial) *Cafeteria. (possible initial) *Docks. *Catacombs. *Infirmary. Buried *Outside general store (initial) *Near Quick Revive *Upstairs Courthouse. *Two potential locations in the maze. *Upstairs gunsmith. *Room above the giant's jail cell. Origins *Inside the Tank Station near Generator 2. (possible initial) *Next to Generator 3. (possible initial) *Generator 4 opposite Juggernog. *Generator 5 opposite Stamin-Up. *Near Generator 6 in the church. *In the spawn room in between the two initial barriers. Shadows of Evil *In the Canal District, at one end of the canal. (possible initial) *In the Canal District, below the Ruby Rabbit. *In the Footlight District, next to the perk machine. (possible initial) *In the Footlight District, near the station stairs. *In the Waterfront district, below the perk machine. (possible initial) *In the Waterfront district high street, near the Train Station. *In the subway station underneath Junction, next to the Apothicon Swords. Der Eisendrache *East side, by the dragon head (possible initial). *West side, in front of an AA emplacement (possible initial). *In the Juggernog room, opposite the Juggernog machine. *In the church, to the left of the dragon head. *Next to the Death Ray, adjacent to the door leading into the power room. *In the hall between the Teleporter and the Rocket Test Fire site, to the left of the Teleporter. Zetsubou No Shima *In the area with the pillars where the four skulls are held (possible initial). *In the area with the airplane jet engine trap (possible initial). *In the green water area, behind the giant 115 rock. *In the docks, in front of the door. *In the artillery cannon area, next to the 500 points debris. Gorod Krovi *In the Armory, next to the path leading to the Department Store (possible initial). *In the Infirmary, by the Bridge (possible initial). *In the Dragon command, inside the room left to the dragon platform. *In the Department Store, on the balcony above the spawn area. *In the Supply Depot, to the left as you enter the room, next to the air valve. *In the Tank Factory, inside the room above Double Tap, next to the dragon platform. Revelations *In Origins, in the Generator 3 area, where it was originally found (possible initial). *In Der Eisendrache, inside the room with the four statues that bear the Order of the Keepers symbol (possible initial). *In the Spawn area, right next to the area that the player spawns. *In Nacht der Untoten, where it was originally found. *In Origins, in the Excavation Site area. *In Mob of the Dead, in the Cafeteria, opposite the door that led to the Infirmary. *In Verrückt, in the room that the power switch was originally found. *In Kino der Toten, on the stage. *In Verrückt, near the stairs *In Shangri-la, next to the jump pad. Teddy Bear :"Bye, bye!" :— Demonic Announcer In all maps but Nacht der Untoten it is possible to obtain a Teddy Bear from the Box. The Teddy Bear causes the Box to destroy itself and be relocated elsewhere on the map with no useful weapon dispensed; a voice in the background laughs at the player. Your 950 points you spent are also given back to you. It is interesting to note that in Verrückt, the box respawns only in the area that the player has opened, however, there is no indicator of the box's new location, while in Shi No Numa and Der Riese, the Box can spawn anywhere, but is marked by a beam of light: yellow in Shi No Numa, and blue in Der Riese. At some locations some players actually hope to get the Teddy Bear, as the Box may move to a more convenient place. The Teddy Bear appears in the Box after being used several times (this is not a fixed amount), but sometimes it may be the second thing obtained. In Mob of the Dead, the Teddy bear is changed to a Padlock. Trivia * In Nacht der Untoten, there is a higher chance of getting the Ray Gun in the Mystery Box in earlier rounds than other maps. * On Shi No Numa, there are several footlockers that look exactly like the mystery box that can be found on top of the shelves and crates in the starting room. * In Verruckt, there is writing on the stairs on to the barrier downstairs warning you if you use the mystery box too often it will move. It's exact words are: "Wish too often and our wishing well will run" Category:Nacht Der Untoten Category:Verruckt Category:Shi No Numa Category:Der Riese Category:Kino der Toten Category:"Five" Category:Ascension Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops Category:Utilities Category:Glitches Category:Die riese